


i can feel it

by ideclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, bottom!Luke, have some birthday sex, it's ashton's birthday!!, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideclifford/pseuds/ideclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke, untie me," Ashton commanded, pulling at the rope binding his hands to the headboard of the bed. He had awoken mere minutes ago, and when he had attempted to stretch he had discovered that he couldn't move.</p><p>"But Daddy," Luke whined, kneeling on the side of the bed, "it's your birthday, we gotta do something special."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can feel it

"Luke, untie me," Ashton commanded, pulling at the rope binding his hands to the headboard of the bed. He had awoken mere minutes ago, and when he had attempted to stretch he had discovered that he couldn't move.

"But Daddy," Luke whined, kneeling on the side of the bed, "it's your birthday, we gotta do something special."

"Luke, you--" Ashton tried again, but was cut off by the soft moan he let out when the younger boy began to suck bruises into his collarbone.

"S'okay Daddy, you don't need to say anything," Luke whispered into Ashton's ear, moving down to pull off Ashton's boxers before starting on his own.

Ashton gave a half-hearted tug on his restraints, sighing when he realised he wasn't getting out unless Luke wanted him to. It definitely wasn't the idea of sex that worried Ashton, it was the fact that Ashton was always in control. This was a new feeling for the older boy, one that he didn't exactly object to but more found quite strange.

When Luke had finished pulling off his own clothes, he straddled his older boyfriend's waist and began to slowly grind down on him. Ashton let out another moan as Luke's ass came into contact with his cock.

"You gonna prep yourself baby?" Ashton questioned, "Open yourself up for me?"

Luke nodded at this, reaching to the side of him to retrieve lube, coating three of his fingers in the substance before circling the first against his rim, pushing it in slowly as he forced his body to relax, the feeling familiar to him.

"You look so good baby, can't wait to be in you," Ashton commented as the blond boy began rocking back on the finger, pushing another one into him.

The younger yelped as he hit his prostate, working in a third finger and pushing them in faster and harder, craving the feeling again.

"Daddy," Luke moaned breathily, closing his eyes as his breaths turned to small pants.

"Right here Princess," Ashton reassured the boy, "I'm right here, keep going."

Luke opened his eyes, reaching out to his side and moving back slightly, just enough so when he picked up the lube to the side of him he could easily spread it over Ashton's cock, stroking it until it was fully hard, which didn't take long as the older boy was already close to full hardness.

Luke then positioned himself over his boyfriend, slowly sinking down onto him, letting out a breathless moan as he did so.

"Good boy," Ashton praised, watching the younger boy as he bottomed out, gripping onto Ashton's biceps as he adjusted to the stretch, "always so good for me. Gonna ride me, Luke?"

"Yeah," Luke replied softly, lifting himself up slightly before sinking back down, building up a rhythm which had the pair moaning in no time.

"Untie me baby, untie me," Ashton pleaded, relief filling him as the younger boy reached up towards the rope, making short work of untying it while still pushing himself up and down on Ashton's cock.

As soon as his wrists were free, Ashton's hands flew to Luke's waist, quickly thrusting his hips upwards to meet Luke halfway.

"Tired, Daddy," Luke complained, slowing down slightly as his thighs began to ache.

"Tired? You want Daddy to fuck you, Princess?" Ashton asked, using his hands to continue to push Luke down onto his cock.

"Yes Daddy, yes," Luke answered quickly, "I want that, want that, want you to fuck me."

After Luke had finished speaking, Ashton flipped the pair over so the younger boy was underneath him, hooking Luke's legs over his shoulders and immediately fucking into him hard and deep.

"Moan for me baby, wanna hear you," Ashton grunted, thrusting particularly hard into the blond, eliciting a moan from the younger as he hit his prostate over and over again.

Luke whined high in his throat, one of his arms moving to Ashton's hair and tugging on it, the other digging into the older boy's back, no doubt leaving scratch marks that will probably sting later. Sweet moans tumbled from his lips as he was moved higher on the bed with every hard thrust Ashton delivered.

"I need... Need to," Luke moaned, "touch me Daddy, please, please, please."

"So polite," Ashton said, reaching between the lovers to take a hold of Luke's cock and beginning to stroke it in time with the pace he was fucking into the boy, "go on baby, come for me."

And just like that, Luke was gone. He let out a loud moan as he squeezed his eyes shut and arched his body up, coming against his and Ashton's chests.

Panting, the blond came down from his high as Ashton continued to fuck him, speeding up his pace as he chased his own orgasm.

"Where do you want me?" Ashton asked, brushing a few strands of Luke's hair off his forehead.

"In me, Daddy, inside me, please, come in me," Luke begged, writhing from oversensitivity.

It only took a few more thrusts before Ashton stilled inside of the younger boy, letting out a moan as he came.

It took a few seconds for Ashton to pull out, his breathing matching Luke's as he lay on the bed next to his boy, intertwining their hands.

"You were so good Luke. So good for me, thank you baby," Ashton said, pulling Luke into his chest and placing a soft kiss to his sweaty forehead, "I love you."

"Love you too," Luke mumbled, sounding tired and completely fucked out, "happy birthday."

They lay still for a few minutes before Ashton stood up, muttering a quick, "stay here, I'll be back in a moment," before leaving the room to collect something to clean the lovers with.

When Ashton returned, Luke was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> u can tell i've never written smut in my life
> 
> hemwin.tumblr.com


End file.
